1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to life jacket structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved opaque life jacket cape wherein the same is arranged in a mounted configuration relative to a life jacket and configured for buoyancy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Life jacket structure of various types are indicated in the prior art and are exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,409 and 4,194,257.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a cape structure for enhanced visibility in the viewing of an individual directed into the water and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.